


First Day

by Toxicats



Series: Sanders Sides Family Human!AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I can't tag well?, Logic and Morality are twins, Other, Prompt Fill, WOO, all of the sides plus thomas are siblings, first day of high school, no incest for the love of god, that turned to a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicats/pseuds/Toxicats
Summary: "Here's a prompt. There are five brothers. Oldest to youngest goes: Patton, Logan, Thomas, Roman and Anx. It is their first school day in a new high school."





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one to a series! 
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Notebooks. Check. Pencils. Check. Folders. Check. Make sure the others are awake.

Splash.

“PATTON WHAT THE FUCK” 

Splash.

“MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! I WON’T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO DRY IT!”

“N-No I’m awake! I’m a-” 

Shrieking. Another splash. 

Chuckling to himself, Logan checked that chore off the list and continued through the rest of it. 

“Logan, I made breakfast!” He looked to his oldest brother and the giddy grin he was giving him. Despite being identical twins, Patton and Logan couldn’t have been more different.

“I’ll join you in a moment, I need to make sure-” 

“Logan. Eat” Patton’s voice became demanding and Logan had no choice but to listen. 

Logan sighed and hesitantly set down his backpack, letting Patton guide him out of the room. Logan was bad at taking care of himself. Devoting his time to his studies often caused him to forget to eat, shower, or go out and get some much needed human interaction. Patton was the one who reminded him and Virgil when they got too distracted.

Logan was halfway through his platter of pancakes and sausage, when Virgil and Thomas joined them. He had to stifle a laugh at the looks on their faces. 

Thomas had brushed his wet hair back the best he could and was glaring at Patton as he plopped a few pancakes on his plate and joined them at the table. Patton stared back with false innocence and a childlike smile. Virgil however, was glaring daggers at him and looked ready to leap across the table. His hood was pulled over his head as he snatched a few sausage links and shoved them in his mouth, making sure to plop in the farthest seat away from his oldest brother. 

“You’re not mad at me are you?” Patton jutted out his bottom lip. 

“Well let’s see, I have to go to a new school, risk public humiliation, and I got a bucket of water dumped on me. What does that tell you?” Virgil growled and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Logan watched his twin deflate from the corner of his eye, before he regained his composure and shot back a reply.

“It tells me that you’re not mad at me because I put food in your little belly and get you all that black eyeshadow” He said shoving a piece of pancake inside his mouth.

Every since they’re parents left, Patton had taken over as their paternal figure. He got a job at the local Red Lobster, and took over all the responsibilities their parents once had. He managed to do it all with a smile on his face. Logan admired him for that. Unfortunately, his job couldn’t pay all the bills and they had to downgrade to an apartment on the other side of town. Needless to say, Virgil wasn’t happy. 

Roman sauntered into the kitchen then, looking as flawless as ever. 

“Are you still salty emo nightmare?” He asked filling his own plate as Virgil shot daggers into his back. 

The rest of breakfast passed by with casual chatter until, Logan was pushing everyone out the door so they wouldn’t be late to school.

“Relax nerd, we’ll make it there on time” Roman rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah Logan, it’s the first day! We’ll be late to class anyways getting our school junk” Thomas comforted. 

“I don’t care. Punctuation is key in the workplace” Logan buckled himself in as Patton ignited the engine.

“We’re going to school, not a job interview” Adrian rolled his eyes. 

The ride to school was silent as Logan peeked into the back seat at his siblings. Roman was making faces at his phone. Probably taking a selfie, Logan hummed. His eyes slid over to Thomas who looked mostly calm. But, the way he twiddled his thumbs was an obvious sign of the anxiety he was hiding. Virgil however, practically radiated anxiety. He was bending each finger back and chewing on his bottom lip, a blank look on his face and invisible thoughts swirling above his head. 

“Virgil” His youngest brother looked up towards him. 

“Remember what we talked about?” He asked sternly. He could tell Virgil was jumping to conclusions about how the day would pan out, he did that often.

Virgil nodded and gave him a small smile, which he returned to hopefully reassure him. Patton suddenly pulled into the school with a sharp turn, jerking everyone in the car to the right. Logan glared at his brother who chuckled over the sound of the groaning in the backseat. Patton wasn’t the best driver, but he was currently the only one with a license. Logan had yet to take his driver’s test. 

“Almost passed the school” He explained chuckling nervously, eyes not quite meeting his twins. 

“Look how nice it is here!” The five of them wandered down the hallway to the office to collect their student information. All five of them, apart from the twins, were approximately a year apart. Patton and Logan were Seniors, Thomas was a Junior, Roman was a Sophomore, and Virgil was only a Freshman.

“My your parents must have been busy!” The secretary had laughed, handing everyone their schedules. 

“Have a good day at school everyone! I love you all!” Patton looked at all of his siblings in admiration. Logan rolled his eyes and dragged his brother to their first class. Patton was delighted to see they shared most of their classes together. 

Classes ran smoothly for the most part, Patton and Logan were poked and prodded and asked the routine questions. Whose older? Is it cool being twins? Do you have any twin powers? And of course, are you guys twins?

Halfwits, Logan thought and rolled his eyes. Patton was more than happy to answer for him. 

“I’m older by 10 minutes” He stated proudly. 

The day was continued eventfully, Roman had barreled into their 4th period asking if Patton would get them fast food for lunch, since only seniors could leave campus during lunch hours. Having been excused early, he hadn’t realized their class still had five minutes left before it was dismissed.

“I don’t know if you can tell kiddo, but we’re a little busy” Patton gave him a crooked grin, pencil frozen against his paper. 

Logan was mid paragraph, staring in amusement as the entire class along with their english teacher stared at Roman in confusion. Roman visibly shrunk as realization dawned on him and chuckled awkwardly and spun out of the room. 

“Goodbye everybody, I’ve got to go. Gotta leave you all behind, and face the truth” He sang as the door slammed shut behind him. The class was shrouded in silence, no one really knowing what to say about the situation. Patton shook with laughter into his hand eyes locking with Logan. Logan grinned and shook his head. Roman definitely wasn’t living this down. 

The day ended with all of Logan’s teachers urging him to switch to honors and AP since he excelled so greatly. It had been a good day for everyone. 

“How was school?” Patton asked everyone as they all bounded through the door of their apartment. 

Thomas was first, bursting with excitement. 

“I made so many new friends and they all convinced me to join the theater club!” He gushed.

“What were their names?” Patton hummed encouraging Thomas to continue. 

“Well there’s Joan and Valerie and Terrance and Jon and Dodie and Jay and L-Leo” He listed on his fingers, a blush coloring his cheeks when he mentioned the last name. Patton grinned at him, having noticed and Thomas pleaded him with his eyes not to say anything. 

“How about you Roman?” Logan asked plopping onto the couch and opening a book. 

“What’s there to say? I’m the most handsome and popular man in my grade, are you really surprised? I’ll also be joining Thomas in theater club” He announced with a grin. 

Logan rolled his eyes and turned to Virgil. 

“The emo kids have taken me in as one of their own. I like Talyn the most out of all of them though. They even gave me a nickname. You all have to call me Anxiety now” Virgil or “Anxiety” shrugged. 

“Patton made friends with some of the imbeciles in our grade. However, I refuse to socialize with such idiocy. However, I am encouraged to upgrade to honors courses by many of my teachers” Logan hummed. 

“Are you going to?” Patton asked. Logan could see the way his twin visibly deflated despite, the grin on his face.

“I haven’t decided. Maybe in few, I rather enjoy having you as a classmate. It’s less lonely” Logan answered, smiling at Patton reassuringly. Satisfied with his answer and much happier, Patton began listing every detail of his day to his siblings, who listened intently. 

He watched Patton animatedly explain the english incident with Roman, igniting a fire of embarrassment in his cheeks. The other two began to playfully tease their sibling, not noticing the brilliant smile on Logan’s face. He leaned against the couch, his cheek pressed against the cool leather and smiled softly at his brothers. 

He couldn’t have asked for better siblings.


End file.
